Protective or hazardous duty garments are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from hazardous conditions such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Such protective or hazardous duty garments are often used in adverse conditions, such as in the presence of high heat or flames, or exposure to smoke or chemicals and the like. In addition, the wearers of such garments are typically placed under physical strain by carrying heavy gear and equipment, and carrying out strenuous tasks. Wearers seek to avoid fatigue to remain mentally sharp and physically ready to carry out tasks.